<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ideas for Fanfics by Lariss08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244289">Ideas for Fanfics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lariss08/pseuds/Lariss08'>Lariss08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily (DCU), Dick Grayson-centric, Hurt Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lariss08/pseuds/Lariss08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So... I'm writing here some ideas that I have for fanfiction stories and I never have the time and the computer to write them, so I'm gonna put them here to some of the amazing writers that have on Ao3 to make then real!! Please use them as you wish.. I'd love to read some awesome stories!! </p><p>I'm a big fan of Dick Grayson centric fics and Batfamily fics... So my ideas are these themes!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Watching Teen Titans Animated Series</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1) Batfamily watches the Teen Titans Animated Series! </p><p>I was re-watching the Teen Titans Animated Series and though 'It would be awesome if the Batfamily could watch what happened with Dick in his time with the Titans'.. So, pretty much, is about then watching the cartoon!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Human Experiments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2)Human experiments </p><p>Dick is kidnapped to be experimented on a lab! I kind of thought about a Xmen AU,  where Dick gets experimented like Wolverine and is with other children with powers as well! He could get Wolverine powers (claws and healing factor)   or wings e become some kind of angel in the mind of the enemy (like he is sleeping in a pod tank with wings and big hair) . And of course, the Batfamily and Justice League arrives to save the children and Dick! It would be awesome to have a part where the family and Dick adapts to the new powers!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Survival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3) Survival </p><p>A big and powerful enemy arrives on earth and takes the 1st sons/daughters of some of the richest families from all the countries! The deal is, that at least one of them must survive 9 months (it could be the time the writer prefers) in another world, not only surviving in the wildlife but any kind of enemy that appears, so earth will be spared from destruction. Dick Grayson is one of them,  being the oldest son of Bruce Wayne! Now he, along with others, must survive in a different world while being watched by earth by all humans in a special channel on TV!  </p><p>I thought about these kind of situations:</p><p>#Survivind the cold weather while wearing furs<br/>#Climbing mountains<br/>#Being slaved by the enemy and forced to work (wearing chains,  being whipped and of course escaping and saving all the slaves!) <br/>#Fighting in a war like the battle in the 1st movie Narnia<br/>#Persecution/running in a forest <br/>#Battle in the ocean in a sail boat (cannons and typhoons) </p><p>Etc</p><p>Of course Dick survives with some of the others, and cone back to earth and have a emotional reunion with the Batfamily! And the Batfamily watches every step Dick takes on the other world! </p><p>Ps: also Dick hair and beard could grow and have a wild look,  it would be cool!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this!! I wll keep posting more ideas! Don't forget to mark me in the fics!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Endgame AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4) Endgame AU (SPOILERS) </p><p>Basically scenes with the Batfamily involved, but without The Avengers! Only DC characters! </p><p>#Scene of Black Widow Death: Nightwing being in the place of Natasha and Red Hood/Jason or Batman/Bruce being in Clint/Hawkeye place!! Veryy emotional! The music of the scene inspires - "Even for you" and "Not Good" from Avengers Endgame movie! </p><p>#Portals Scene: Nightwing arriving in the portal or seeing his friends arriving, like seeing hope for the battle!! Also very emotional!! Music to inspire: "Portals" from Avengers Endgame movie! </p><p>#Extra: Infinity War AU: scene where the Batfamily watches as Dick Grayson/Nightwing is Snapped... It can be in the battle or in the Manor (very emotional too; they would be like having dinner and suddenly Dick starts to dust and is snapped!)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!! Don't forget to mark ne in your fic!! I'll keep posting new ideas!! </p><p>Merry Christmas to Everyone!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Christmas Special! Home Alone AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5) Christmas Special! Home Alone AU</p><p>Dick Grayson is De-aged into a 8 year old,with memories from the time he came to the Manor! Is "unintentionally" left alone in the manor and have to protect himself and the manor from thieves!! Basically, as the title says, a classic Home Alone AU!! Ps: of course we need a Very Worried Batfamily involved!! </p><p>Merry Christmas 🎄</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE AND HA E A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for seeing this!! Please send me the story u gonna make!! </p><p>I'm gonna keep posting some more ideas! </p><p>Kudos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>